


Tape

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two: Write three sentences based on the word tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

Sho looked at Jun with worried expression. When Jun looked at him and gave his assurance, Sho put the tape around Jun’s wrist, making the younger man unable to move. It was their first time doing something like that and he was worried but the reassurance from Jun made his worry faded away. He then took the vibrator, put the lube onto it and set it into Jun’s hole, making the younger man squirm and moaned in pleasure.


End file.
